Silent Night, Blue Moon
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Sailor Moon has been kidnapped by Diamond. She risked herself just to help Darien. Will she always hate Diamond, or will things start to change? Might be some Sexual Subjects
1. Chapter 1

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do?" Lita asked. They were all in Rei's temple, thinking about what to do. Diamond had kidnapped Serena an hour ago. Amy was typing away at her computer, trying to track down Serena's location. Darien was sitting alone in a corner, looking at his hands. He had been crying minutes ago. Silent cries that only he knew about. He missed Serena so much and he couldn't help but wonder where she was, and what Diamond was probably doing to her at that moment. He started to remember what had happened just an hour earlier.  
  
Flashback  
  
They Sailor Scouts were running to the park where negative energy had been emitting. When they got there they saw a man being attacked by Emerald. She was trying to take his energy. The Sailor Scouts sprung into action.  
  
"Jupiter thunder cloud Zap!!!" Jupiter released her attack first and Emerald was barely hit as she moved out the way. Soon Emerald called forth a creature. It was a tree lady. She had long roots for arm and legs. Mars ran in front of the others and tried to concentrate her energy for the fireball but she was thrown off when the tree lady used her roots to grab a hold of Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars screamed as her body was squeezed tight. Venus, Sailor Moon, Mercury and Jupiter ran towards Sailor Mars and started to fire off attacks while emerald watched and laughed.  
  
Emerald bent down towards the guy and tried to capture his energy. Sailor Moon ran over and attacked Emerald with her Scepter. Emerald dodged it and threw an energy ball at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon yelled and Jupiter ran to her aide while the others tried to free Mars.  
  
"Let go of her emerald!!" Jupiter raged as she threw a thundercloud at her. Emerald disappeared and then reappeared behind Jupiter. She knocked Jupiter to the ground and Sailor Moon was lying helpless on the ground. Most of her energy was stolen and she could really move.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Jupiter and Sailor Moon looked over to see Mercury and Venus captured by the tree lady. Jupiter got up and tried to throw one last thundercloud when she too was captured. Sailor Moon slowly got up and as she tried to help her friends, who were screaming in pain, Emerald was sneaking behind her. Sailor Moon, oblivious of the enemy behind her, raised her Scepter and prepared to attack.  
  
"Sailor Moon, watch out!!" Mars cried. Sailor Moon turned and seen Emerald. Emerald was about to attack when a red rose flew by her and grazed her cheek. A trickle of blood came out the small cut and Emerald yelled.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! You'll pay for this. She threw a big energy ball at him and he fell from the tree where he was standing in. He was slumped on the ground, and Sailor Moon gasped. Emerald threw another ball, and Sailor Moon rushed over to Tuxedo Mask. He was limp but conscious.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!" The Sailor Scouts yelled. Sailor Moon looked up and seen emerald preparing to throw another energy ball. Sailor Moon stood in front of Tuxedo Mask, protecting him. She was hit with the ball and let out a shrill cry. The scouts screamed and yelled as they seen their princess fall on top of Darien. Darien held her.  
  
"Serena. Why did you do that? Why risk yourself for me?"  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes were closed and Darien looked over hatefully at Emerald. She started to throw another one but she soon stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"That will be enough Emerald. Go back to headquarters at once."  
  
"But Diamond."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Emerald bowed and disappeared. The tree lady let go of the Scouts and they fell painfully to the floor. Diamond levitated down to the ground and stared at the weakened Sailor Moon.  
  
"I want you to come with me Sailor Moon." Diamond said.  
  
Darien looked up and glared at Diamond. "She's not going with you. She's staying here, leave us alone."  
  
"Poor prince. Afraid that she'll realize what a loser you are and leave you for me?" Diamond said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Never." Darien spat. Diamond smiled at him and snapped his fingers. The tree lady came over and gripped Darien tight. She lifted him up into the air and he screamed out in pain.  
  
The scouts started to regain their energy but there wasn't much that they could do, they were still weak.  
  
Sailor Moon looked over at the hurting Darien and she forced herself to stand. He legs were aching and so was her head. She felt dizzy. But she wouldn't leave Darien hurting. Never would she do that.  
  
"Leave him alone!!! Please Diamond let him go." Serena yelled. Diamond looked at her with amusement on his face.  
  
"Only if you come with me." Diamond said.  
  
"Never. I will never go with you anywhere you sicken me!!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
Diamond smiled. "Have it your way." He snapped his fingers and the tree lady squeezed Darien tighter.  
  
Darien screamed in pain. "No Serena. Don't!!!" Sailor Moon didn't like to see Darien hurting. She had to. Or he would probably die.  
  
"Ok Diamond. Let him go first and let me kill your creature. Then I'll go. As long as you won't hurt Darien or the Scouts." Diamond nodded and snapped his fingers. The tree lady let go of Darien and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Moon Scepter Activation!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled. There was a bright light and the tree lady yelled. She vanished into a pile of dust and Diamond quickly got a hold of Sailor Moon. Darien got up and rushed over to them but Diamond levitated and him and Sailor Moon were up in the air. Diamond laughed and then they vanished, into the night.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I want my mommy back." Rini said. Rei was pacing back and forth and pondering what to do.  
  
"If he hurts her, I swear I'll kill the bastard!" Darien said in a hard tone. It startled the girls cause he hasn't talk at all. It was nearing midnight, and the girls looked tired and weary.  
  
"Darien, I'm sure Serena will be ok. I hope." Amy said.  
  
"I agree with Darien. Nobody messes with our leader, and most of all, our princess. Amy have you found anything?" Rei said.  
  
"No. Maybe diamond is using something to mess with the tracking. I have to bypass it and then I have to tap into their body energy in order to find them. This may take a while to do, cause if Diamond is doing this then he has an intelligent scrambler." Amy said tapping furiously on her keypad.  
  
"Ok well how long will it take?" Mina asked.  
  
"Not long, right Amy?" Lita asked.  
  
"A few hours. Maybe even a few days. I'm sorry Scouts, but this is a long process." Amy said.  
  
"Whatever it take we have to find Serena, and get her out of Diamond's hands." Luna said as she stood in front of the girls. Rini held her miniature Luna ball and started to cry.  
  
"Luna is right." Airtimes said. Darien got up and went over to the crying Rini.  
  
"Don't worry Rini. We'll get her back. You'll see." Darien said as he tried to calm the crying little girl down. He hoped for all of their sakes that his words were true. And they would find Serena. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
What's going on? Where am I? Serena said to herself as she groggily sat up and looked around. She was in a luxurious bedroom, with white and gold all around. Serena looked down at herself and seen that she was in a white gown. Her broach was on the bed next to her. Serena took it and put it on. She got out of the bed and realized that she was still a little weak.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Serena said out loud. She went to the door and grabbed the knob. She turned it and opened the door. She looked and seen a long hall. She walked down it and was graced with corridors after corridors. Serena took guesses on where to turn and where to walk straight. Soon she saw a big room. There was a fire in the fireplace and there were chairs. Empty chairs. Serena took a seat and looked around.  
  
"Well great to have you here princess." Serena turned at the voice and seen Sapphire. He was standing in a corner. Serena stared at him and jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Stay away from me." Serena said. She was terrified. She wasn't strong enough to fight.  
  
"Don't worry about me. It's Diamond that you should be worrying about. He has plans for you. I would rather see you gone. The hold you have on my brother is unbelievable."  
  
"I don't want to have a hold on him. I love my prince, and I will always love him. I don't love Diamond. I never will." Serena said. Her voice was stern and with so much emotion. Serena let her guard down and walked closer to Sapphire.  
  
"If you don't like your brother being fascinated with me, then please, help me get out of here. Let me go. I just want to go home." Serena said. Tears started to spill from her eyes, and this effected Sapphire. He didn't like to see ladies cry.  
  
"I would love to help you Serena. But I can't. Diamond is my brother, and I have to be true to him." Sapphire moved away from her, and Serena punched the chair that was next to her. She fell to the floor and cried. It wasn't fair. She wanted to go home to Darien, to her friends, and most of all to Rini. Serena cried more and she looked up when she heard someone enter the room. It was Emerald. Serena whipped away her tears and stood up. She didn't want Emerald to see her weak and vulnerable.  
  
"Oh well the little baby is crying. You wanna go home? Well as much as I hate that Diamond is in love with you, I love to see you suffering." Emerald did her annoying laugh, and Serena wanted to cry again. She was alone with these Nega Moon creeps. Serena lifted her head high.  
  
"Emerald you are just jealous cause Diamond is in love with me and not you. Well too bad honey." Serena said. Her voice was filled with confidence.  
  
"Why you little ...." Emerald jumped at Serena and Serena screamed as she was tackled to the floor. Emerald tried to scratch her face but Serena was blocking her face. She reached her hand up and scratched Emerald's cheek. Emerald shrieked and Serena got from under her. Emerald looked at the blood as it came down and tried to go at Serena again.  
  
"Emerald, stop it!!" Diamond called. He appeared next to Serena and Serena was grateful. She wasn't in the mood and she didn't have the strength to fight Emerald.  
  
"But Prince...."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Never lay a finger on her, I mean it." Diamond said. He took Serena by the arm and they left the room. Soon they were back in the room where she had woken up.  
  
"I wanna go home." Serena said to him.  
  
"You should have never left this room. Serena, understand you belong with me."  
  
"NO I don't!!!!!" Serena screamed. She tried to walk by him but he grabbed her arm. "Diamond let me go. I don't want to stay here; I wanna go back home where I have people waiting for me. Let me go." Serena said as she tried to pull her arm free from him.  
  
"You'll see." Diamond said. And before Serena could do anything about it, his lips were on hers. Serena tried to move from him but he was sticking his tongue into her mouth. Serena was about to cry. She belonged with Darien, and only Darien. Serena pushed Diamond away and it was so forceful that she fell backwards. She fell on the bed and as she tried to sit up, Diamond pushed her back. His body and his lips smothered her. Serena was pinned to the bed and she couldn't move. She tried to move her head, but the pressure of his lips was too forceful. Serena had tears in her eyes. He was hurting her and he didn't care. He was obsessed with making her, his that he didn't care what he was doing to her in the process. Serena lifter her knee and it shocked him. She moved from under him and fell to the floor. She stood and walked backwards, until her back hit the wall.  
  
"Princess, I'm sorry. It was an accident you just got me so riled and I ...."  
  
"Save it Diamond. Get away from me. Don't come anywhere near me. I hate you!!!"  
  
"Serena I'm sorry."  
  
"Get away!!!!!" Serena screeched. Diamond backed away and left the room. She heard him lock it and she flung herself on the bed. She was a prisoner here. Tears came out her eyes and she cried. It wasn't fair. She looked up and seen her communicator. How come she didn't see it before? She picked it up and started to mess with it. Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Darien, Rini, help me." She said.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Darien and the Scouts were all sleeping in Raye's temple when they heard a beeping sound. Then they heard Serena's voice. They all jumped and went to Amy's communicator, which she heled in her hand.  
  
"Serena! Where are you?" Amy said.  
  
"In Diamond's palace I think. He tried just tried to, to.... is Darien there?"  
  
"What did you try to do to you Serena?" Darien said. Serena looked at him through the communicator and looked away. Darien lost it. He was about to start cursing when Rini cried with joy.  
  
"Mommy you're ok. We are coming to get you. Don't worry."  
  
"Rini, I miss you. I ...." Serena was cut off by a voice. She looked over and Darien at once knew who it was. Diamond.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Serena looked up and heard that Diamond was trying to unlock the door.  
  
"I have to go. I'll get in touch with you later. Bye." Serena clicked the communicator off and threw it under the mattraess. She laud down and pretended to cry. Diamond opened the door.  
  
"I heard voices. What's going on here?"  
  
"Get out!!!!!!" Serena screamed. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Serena, I love you. Why won't you love me back?"  
  
"I hate you!!!!!!!!" Serena said. She picked up another pillow, and he got the message. He left the room and Serena started to cry again. Why won't he see that Iwill never love him? Serena thought.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Darien looked at the blank and static filled communicator and took a deep breath. Serena was ok. He was glad to know that, but what did Diamond try to do to her. The scouts were arguing if they should march right through the future and get Serena back. Rini was crying cause she thought that she would never see Serena again. Darien just sat there. Wondering what bone he should break on Diamond's body first. Maybe the jaw bone. Darien thought.  
  
"We have to save Serena. I don't like it. She's all alone over there, and you know what's worse. We all know what Diamond tried to do to her. We have to get her back." Raye said. She was looking at everyone, and when her eyes rested on Darien she softened up. "Darien, I didn't mean to say that." Raye said.  
  
"It's ok. I'll kill diamond when I get my hands on him. I swear I will." Darien said. Raye nodded her head, and Lita sat up.  
  
"Our main focus is Serena. We have to save her." Lita said.  
  
"Rini! Can you contact Pluto with your Luna ball?" Mina asked as she jumped up out of her seat.  
  
"I guess." Rini said as she looked down at the Luna ball.  
  
"Great idea Mina." Amy said.  
  
"Pluto, come in Pluto, It's small lady." Rini said into the ball. Soon Pluto's voice came through.  
  
"Hello small lady. I know what has happened, but you can't come to the future. King, scouts, I'm sorry, but you can't come to the future." 


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
"What do you mean, we can't?" Asked Amy.  
  
"The Gates of Time has been messed with. No one can go in and no one can go out. Dark negative energy has been emitted into it. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It seems that it was too strong for me and that I don't understand. The only thing that is stronger then me is the powers of the silver crystal. And Sailor Moon has that crystal. And then that's when I learned that Diamond had her here. King, do not worry. I'll try everything in my power, but nothing can be done for now. You must stay in Tokyo. I will deal with the Gates of Time. Please protect Rini. Goodbye small lady, scouts and king."  
  
"Hmm, so this means what exactly?" Lita said.  
  
"It means that the Gates of Time was messed with. Diamond and his team obviously messed it with. The problem is how can he have the powers of the silver crystal? I mean Serena has it and there is no way that he would be able to use it. Right?" Raye said as she looked over at Amy.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore. I really don't. He can't possibly gotten ho9ld of the silver crystal. Serena would have told us when we were talking to her earlier. But what I'm worried about is Serena. Diamond is in love with her, I can feel it. Me being the Princess of Love and everything. But I know that something very wrong is happening to our Princess. Her emotions are on haywire. We have to get her out of Diamond's palace. If we don't she could change the future. And poor Rini won't be born." Mina said as she looked intentionally at each and every one in the room.  
  
"And we can't let that happen. Amy try and see exactly what the hell is going on with the Gates of Time." Raye said. She was really pissed at Diamond. How dare he mess with their princess and try to reshape her already effective and already planned out future. Raye wanted to rip out his tongue and torch his hopeless body. No one messes with my best friend like that. Raye thought to herself.  
  
"I'm trying now. I'm looking at the radiations surrounding the Gates, and it has been confirmed. The silver crystal has some hold over it. I don't know what is going on, but the crystal is there, and so is negative energy. This looks really bad scouts. Real bad. According to this, Serena has been using the crystal to seal off any entrances or and exits from and to the future." Amy said as she typed on her computer.  
  
"But why would she do that. We all know that she hates Diamond. What the hell does she think she's doing?" Lita stormed. Darien sat there looking at the scouts.  
  
"I will kill him. I swear I will."  
  
***********************  
  
Serena sat on the bed. She was just sitting there. She felt a change in her and she didn't know why. It seemed to her that she really didn't want to go home anymore. And that scared her. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
******************************  
  
Diamond and Sapphire were in their lab. Diamond smiled. It was working. He was finally going to get the girl that he wanted. Diamond smiled and Sapphire looked on with disdain.  
  
"Brother, what do you see in her?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"She is everything a man could want. Darien didn't deserve her. Only I do. And that's why I have her now. She is beautiful, she's nice, she's sweet and she always have energy to bounce around and have fun. She's adorable and intoxicating at the same time. She's everything that a guy can lust for. She's what makes guys do adultery. She's that damn awesome. And soon she will be mine. She is what makes guys yearn for more then just a touch, a smile. I'd rape her if I didn't have the self-control. But luckily I do. And soon her and me will be together. Serenity makes me happy. And she is my first love. And no one will take her away from me. No one. And that brother is what I love about her. That's why she makes me do these crazy things. And you know what, I'm going to go see her now, my little tigress." With that he got up and left the lab.  
  
He walked purposefully over to her door. He opened it and she looked up. A smile played across her face. And then soon, she covered it with a frown. His plan was working. A few more days alone with him, and she will surrender to his charm. He went to her and put his arms around her waist. She looked up at him. Her eyes flashed, and he brought his head down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and soon he was lying on top of her while her legs were around his waist. Diamond dreamed of this moment. Then all of a sudden it felt like he was being watched. Serena must have felt it to cause she stiffened.  
  
"Raye." Serena murmured.  
  
*****************************  
  
5 minutes before  
  
*****************************  
  
"I'm worried about Serena. I think that we should do a fire reading. I can see what's going on now." Raye said.  
  
"Why if we can contact her on the communicator?" Mina asked.  
  
"Cause I don't want to risk Diamond hearing the beeping of the communicator." Come on." Raye said.  
  
Raye was concentrating. And so was the other scouts and Darien. Raye opened her eyes and raised her hands straight out in front of her.  
  
"Fire, Fire burning bright, let us see the princess tonight." Raye muttered. She concentrated some more, and then an image came up in the fire. It was Diamond talking to Serena. And to all of their astonishment they ended up kissing. And then they were lying on top of each other. Raye looked on. She did not believe what her eyes were telling her.  
  
"Serena." Raye said out loud. It came pout as a whisper but it was heard. Serena looked up.  
  
"Raye."  
  
*************************  
  
Diamond got off of Serena and Serena stood in a daze.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have no control over myself." Serena said out loud. Diamond just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
******************************  
  
"Serena you have to gain some kind of control. Don't let that bastard take advantage of you." Raye said. In that saying she had so much emotion. She loved Serena and she didn't want her best friend to be going through this.  
  
"Please Serena."  
  
"Forget it Raye. I don't want to talk to you anymore." Serena said. She waved her arm and the fire died out.  
  
"No!!" Raye yelled. But it was too late. Serena was gone. Raye screamed in frustration. "I hate this!!! That bastard is going to pay!!" Raye got up and left the group. She went to her bedroom and cried. Her best friend was pulling away from her. And it hurt more then she thought it would.  
  
******************************  
  
"Now where were we?" Serena purred into Diamond's ear. Diamond was stunned. The effects were working. Her feelings for him had changed. Diamond started to kiss her passionately and Serena moaned at his advances. Diamond now knew why Darien was so content on keeping her. She is a seductive little tigress. Diamond thought. He loved the way her soft lips trailed kisses up and down on him. Why did he want to just ravage her? He needed to feel more of her. He touched her shoulders and started to pull down her gown but Serena pushed him off of her.  
  
"No!" Serena said. Diamond just realized what he did.  
  
"Sorry Serena."  
  
"What have you done to me? What the hell did you do to me!!!???!!!??!" Serena raged. She got up and covered herself.  
  
"What are you talking about? You kissed me back. You wanted it just as much as I did."  
  
"Get the hell out. You have been doing something to control my emotions. Cause there is no way in hell that I would do what I just did if I was in my normal state. Get the hell out!!!!!!"  
  
"Serenity. Please understand. I love you."  
  
"And I hate you! Now get the hell out of the room so I can cry in peace without having to look at your face."  
  
"Fine. I'll be back. Serenity you will love me."  
  
"Never!! Get the hell out!!!!" Diamond looked at her one more time, and then he left closing the door behind him. Serena lay down and thought about what just happened.  
  
She didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her. She picked up her communicator and beeped Raye. One of the things she rarely did.  
  
*****************************  
  
Raye was in her room. She had been crying for a few minutes and she couldn't stop. Serena just dismissed her, and that hurt. She heard her communicator and she picked it up.  
  
"Raye here." Raye said as she clicked it on. She seen Serena and she had an instinct to hang it up.  
  
"Raye wait don't hang up. I just want to tell you that I don't know what the hell happened to me. Diamond is doing something to my emotions I don't have much control over myself." Serena said.  
  
"I kinda knew that. Sere, please be careful. We can't come get you. Diamond has some hold on the Gates of Time and with it is the silver crystal. I think that whatever he's doing to your emotions is also effecting the silver crystal."  
  
"That seems very possible. Raye I have to go. Keep in touch. Bye."  
  
"Serena, be careful. We all love you back here and are trying everything to get you back home."  
  
"even you? Do you love me Raye?"  
  
Raye smiled into the communicator. "Yes Serena I love you. Bye Meatball head."  
  
"Bye fire torch." Serena clicked off and so did Raye. Raye got up and went downstairs to tell everyone about her conversation with Serena.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Is it working?" Sapphire asked Diamond. Diamond looked drained.  
  
"Yeah. It's working, but not that much. I almost had her but then she went to ice cold and yelled at me. I was so close. Those Sailor Scouts can still find her. But they can't come to the future. The Gates of Time are locked with negative energy. And the silver crystal."  
  
"Ok. Well we got another dosage. Should we give it to her as planned?"  
  
"Yes. It's the stronger one right?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Yes Diamond. This should get her to surrender to you. And it should also make her give you the silver crystal. But whatever you do, don't push her. This dosage will take 3 days to work fully. Until then just charm her once in a blue."  
  
"Ok. Here's the food. Put the dosage in there and then give it to her. I'm tired and I need rest. See you later Sapphire." Diamond left and Sapphire smiled.  
  
"He will have his princess." Sapphire said. He was glad to help his brother. He never seen his brother so happy and now that it happened he was going to welcome it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
Serena was asleep in her room that she had been occupying for the past few days. The moon was streaming through her window, and she felt so relaxed that she just drifted. She blocked off all of her surroundings. Emerald appeared in Serena's room. Content on trying to get her out of the palace and away from Diamond. While she slowly walked toward the sleeping princess, she held a knife in her hand.  
  
"You will die. I will kill you and Diamond will be mine." Emerald whispered as she slowly walked over to the bed.  
  
Serena started to toss and turn. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She finally stopped moving and fell back into her peaceful sleep. Emerald got to the side of the bed and started to bring the knife closer to Serena's throat. Serena's eyes suddenly sprang open and when she saw the knife, she screamed out of fright, a long high scream. Emerald panicked and was about to disappear when Diamond came into the room.  
  
'What the hell is going on in here?" Diamond asked.  
  
"She tried to kill me. Diamond, I don't trust her." Serena said as she scrambled out the bed and went to Diamond's side. She put her head on his shoulder and at that moment Emerald saw how much his eyes lit up when she was near him.  
  
"Emerald. This is your last straw. I swear that I will....."  
  
"No!" Serena said quickly, cutting Diamond off. "Let her get a break. Even though she tried to kill me, she probably just feels like I'm a threat to her. That's understandable. Just, don't be too rough with her." Serena said.  
  
"You care so much. That makes you even more attractive. Emerald. Please leave. Now!" Emerald nodded and left the room.  
  
"Do you feel better to go back to sleep Serena?" Diamond asked as he slowly massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Actually, no. Would you mind if I went and slept in your bed with you?" Serena said as she kissed his cheek. Diamond was elated.  
  
"Sure. Come on. We'll go to my room."  
  
**************  
  
"So. Wanna do another fire reading Raye?" Lita asked Raye.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to invade on Serena's privacy." Raye said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok. Then how about letting only Darien see. He could go in with you, and we can stay out here." Mina suggested.  
  
"Ok. I guess that's better." Raye said. They walked into the room with the fire. Raye sat and tried to concentrate. Darien closed the door and sat down as well.  
  
***********  
  
Serena lay in Diamond's bed. She had her back to him while she tried to get some sleep. Diamond on the other hand, was trying to keep himself composed. He was getting a little too excited with the feeling of Serena in his bed. He turned to her and kissed her neck. Serena turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serena asked with a coy smile.  
  
"Trying to seduce you. Is it working?" Diamond whispered.  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. Diamond smiled at that and slowly made his way on top of her. He let his hands slid to her thighs. Serena smiled at him while he kissed her collarbone. Serena gave out a small moan and closed her eyes. As he continued to kiss up and down her neck and she bit her lip she realized something. The balance of the room slowly shifted. Serena pushed Diamond off of her and he made a small groan. Serena ignored him and started to look all around the room.  
  
**********  
  
Raye concentrated slowly and just as an image came, it slowly died away. Raye was astounded at what just happened. Right before the image faded she saw Serena looking straight at her. And then, her eyes flicked and the image faded. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
*************  
  
Diamond grabbed Serena back onto the bed and started to kiss her again. Serena smiled at him and slowly took off his shirt. Diamond smiled and traced the curves of her body.  
  
"You are so beautiful. Darien could never please you the way I can. He can't handle you." Diamond said huskily as he claimed Serena's mouth once again. Serena melted in his hands as he slowly started to take off her dress. Diamond had just gotten it unclasped when Serena grabbed his hands away from her.  
  
"Serena, come on! I know you want it. So stop interrupting." Diamond groaned. His emotions were getting the better of him.  
  
"I know. It's just that, I wanted to know if you had protection. I'm on the pills, but you know....." Serena trailed off shyly.  
  
Diamond laughed and kissed her. "Baby. I got it right here." He showed it to her and she relaxed. She let him take control and take off her dress.  
  
A/N: To all the people reading this, I'm sorry for the long delay and I'm also sorry for the short chapter. I'm really liking where this story is going, and if you like it too, please leave a review. Even if you don't like it leave a review. Thank you, Peace! 


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
Serena turned around in the bed and when she hit something on her right, her eyes sprang open. She was face to face with Diamond. Serena looked down and seen that she was naked. Naked!! "Oh my god. Oh my fucking god." Serena mumbled as she reached over on the floor and picked up her clothes, Diamond's arms instantly went around her and brought her back down on the bed. Serena wanted to throw up. She pushed him away from her with so much force that he fell to the floor. He shot up and looked at her.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Diamond asked her. Serena looked at him and started to put her clothes on.  
  
"I can't believe that I slept with you. I was unfaithful. I cheated. Oh my god I cheated on Darien." Serena said as she fixed herself and threw the covers off of her.  
  
"Why do you care about Darien? You gave yourself to me last night because you wanted to. You weren't even thinking about Darien last night. Especially when you was yelling and moaning MY name." Diamond said, as he got dressed.  
  
"Look, whatever happened last night, will not make a difference to me. I don't love you and I will never love you. So, whatever you think I meant by my actions last night, think again. Cause I will never love you the way that I love Darien." Serena said as she left his room and went back to the one that she was held prisoner in. She lay out on the bed and cried a little. She got her communicator and quickly called her friends.  
  
"Amy here. What's up Serena?"  
  
"Amy. I need help. I did something stupid last night."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I slept with Diamond."  
  
***************  
  
Amy stared in shock at Serena on the communicator. She dropped it, and then scrambled to pick it back up. "You what!!"  
  
"I don't even remember. It's like something took over my body. The last thing I remembered was going in Diamond's room. After that, everything is blank, and when I woke up, I was naked next to him."  
  
'So it could have been rape."  
  
"No. I know I did it willingly. That I know. Cause I remember some of it. But..... I cheated on Darien. I'm a horrible person." Serena started to cry and Amy felt her heart being pulled away.  
  
"Serena." Amy said. "It's ok. I'm sure Darien will understand. Serena, there is something that I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" Serena asked as she looked up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"The Silver Crystal is becoming stronger and stronger around the gates of time. Diamond is doing something Serena, and you have to try and resist him. He's doing something with your mind. He's trying to take control with you to make you be with him. He's trying to make you completely his."  
  
"But, that can't be. I mean I don't like him."  
  
'Serena, somewhere inside of you, you are attracted to him. You just are too scared to see it. But he's using that, and some kind of drug to turn you against us. Just last night, you stopped Raye from seeing and image of you."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes. You're changing. And Diamond is responsible."  
  
************  
  
"Are you trying to ruin your chance!!!??" Sapphire yelled at Diamond.  
  
"What are you talking about brother?"  
  
"I told you to take it slow. How the hell is sleeping with her taking it slow?" Sapphire yelled. He looked back at the drug that they were using on Serena.  
  
"She got in my bed."  
  
"And I bet you didn't even try to stop her."  
  
"Hell no! I mean, that was my chance, and you know what? I feel like a new man. Out of all the girls I have been with, she is so much better."  
  
"Spare me all the details thank you very much. Because of that you could have just screwed up everything."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You could have made her resent sleeping with you. So she could be slowly fighting the drug. You could have slowed down the process you idiot!!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful last night. And when she was in my bed, I just got too excited. I forgot."  
  
"Yeah, well I hope you are ready. You better pray that sleeping with you helped you little project. Here's her food. Give it to her." Diamond nodded and left.  
  
***********  
  
Serena was lying on her bed. She was angry that she had to wear this stupid dress all the time. But it was kind of cute. She couldn't complain. I just want to wear something good for Diamond to see me in. Serena thought. "Whoa!" Serena said as she realized what she just said. Her life was becoming a mess. She couldn't sort out her feelings anymore. She didn't know whether she hated Diamond, or loved him.  
  
"Love?" She said out loud. "I'm supposed to love Darien and only Darien." Serena said as she buried sat there biting her lip. Thinking what to do.  
  
************  
  
Diamond was standing out in front of Serena's door. She sounded so cute talking to herself. Diamond thought. When he heard silence, he knocked on the door and then opened it. Serena was still deep in thought and didn't hear or notice him. Diamond walked over to her and kissed her head. She didn't flinch. She looked up and smiled. She actually smiled.  
  
Sapphire was so wrong. Diamond thought.  
  
"Hey." Serena said.  
  
"Hi. I thought you would throw me out the room or something." Diamond said with a small laugh.  
  
Serena smiled and looked at him. "Yeah, well......" She sighed and looked at him. He set her tray of food down on the bed and when he looked back up she grabbed his neck and kissed him. Diamond kissed her back and she lay down. He was on top of her.  
  
"Serena, I think we should stop." Diamond said.  
  
Serena watched him as he got off of her. "Why?"  
  
"Cause you didn't eat, and I know you must be hungry." Diamond said. Serena laughed.  
  
"You're right. But do you mind joining me? I really don't want to be alone in this big room. I get lonely sometimes."  
  
"Sure." Diamond said smiling at his luck. 


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
"I have proved you wrong brother. Serena is in love with me. I have so much I want to do with her. First I need to make sure she is completely with our side, then I think I might marry her and make her my Queen."  
  
"Diamond, are you sure you want to do that?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"Yes I am very sure. I love this woman. And she will love me. Like tonight, she suggested that we take a walk in the garden late at night. I mean come on, how sexy is that?"  
  
"Well brother, before you try anything like that, I must remind you that we have to make sure. Before your little get together with her tonight, we need to get her hooked up to this machine. We have to make sure she is fully with us now. And when we are sure, this machine will also emit negative energy into her. She will be a new improvement to our team. With her, all the energy that we need will be collected and we will be able to go ahead with our plan."  
  
"This is all so exciting. I can't wait."  
  
*************  
  
"So Amy, she slept with Diamond?" Mina asked Amy. They were all in Raye's temple and Amy had just told the scouts what Serena had told her.  
  
"Oh my god! At this rate, Rini will never be born. She will not be born." Lita said in a panic.  
  
"Lita, get your self together. This is just a problem. But we must not let Darien or Rini know this." Raye instructed.  
  
Darien and Rini walked in from the store with bags filled with food. The girls changed the subject as they sat around and ate.  
  
"How about we try and get a hold of Serena at like, 8 tonight?" Darien suggested.  
  
"Ok." They all agreed.  
  
************  
  
"Ok. Serena took the drug. She should be out like a light in a few more minutes." Diamond said to Sapphire.  
  
"Ok. The machine is ready. Go and get her. Bring her here so we can get started." Diamond disappeared and was in Serena's room. She was laid out on the bed, sleeping. Diamond smiled and kissed her forehead when all of a sudden, the communicator beeped. Diamond searched for it and when he found it he turned it on. Darien, and the scouts' faces popped up and Diamond grinned.  
  
"What have you done to Serena?" Darien said suddenly very pissed off.  
  
"Oh you mean my baby? Why she's right here." Diamond turned the communicator to the sleeping princess and then looked back at it.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Darien yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? Before or after she slept with me?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Darien screamed. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Prince, but Serena has some things to do. We must go. Bye." Diamond clicked it off and threw it on the bed. He didn't smash it cause he felt it would be nice to beep the Scouts when Serena was fully on his side. Diamond smiled and picked up Serena. Then vanished back into the lab where Sapphire was waiting for him.  
  
They laid her in the machine, and hooked her up to various wires. Finally Sapphire flicked the switch and lights started to swarm all around. Visions were shown on a little screen on top of the machine.  
  
The images on the screen were various thoughts from Serena's mind. Images of Darien, and the Sailor Scouts, flashed by on the screen, and then there were images of Diamond and her. Everything was scrambled and Diamond didn't understand anything. But Sapphire did. He started to flick more switches and then on the screen, black clouds formed.  
  
Finally a little case, that was near Serena, opened and poured out into the machine. Black energy formed and surrounded Serena's body. Then it disappeared into her and her white dress changed from white, to black. Diamond was stunned. The machine cut off, and Serena woke up. She got out of the machine and her hair was down. Blonde waves were cascading all the way down her back to her calves. She had a black headband on and she had on black boots. To Diamond she looked even sexier then before.  
  
"Diamond, put your jaw up." She said with a smile. She turned to Sapphire and then she started to walk to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Diamond asked.  
  
"To show the Scouts, what I have become. Are you coming?" Serena asked. Diamond nodded and followed her.  
  
When they got to her room, Serena picked up the communicator and beeped in. Soon the scouts all showed up and when they saw Serena they gasped.  
  
"What the hell?" Lita asked.  
  
"Why, Hello, Scouts. How are you today?" Serena asked with a smile.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Darien asked.  
  
'They freed me. Thank god. Be sure to be ready for me when I come and start to wreck your little city."  
  
"Serena, this is so not like you." Raye said.  
  
"You're right. My name is no longer Serena. It's Black Diamond."  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"See you tomorrow scouts. Bye." 


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Night, Blue Moon  
  
"Are you ready to go out and do this?" Diamond asked Serena. Serena laughed and turned to brush out her long hair.  
  
"Diamond. Please don't go around and tell me that you think I can't handle this all by myself." Serena said as she stood up and looked at Diamond.  
  
"I'm not saying that at all. Look Serena,-"  
  
"The name is Black Diamond." Serena said swiftly as she snapped her fingers and a black jacket appeared with black diamonds etched on it. She put it on and smiled at Diamond.  
  
"Sweetie, I will be out there soon, why don't you wait till I finish what I'm doing and we could go then."  
  
"No. You need energy for our mission am I correct? So I will get it. I will take this, right here, and suck the life out of those dumb people." Black Diamond said pointing to a big black ball.  
  
"What does that do?" Diamond asked. Serena had made it earlier and he didn't know how it worked.  
  
"Well this baby will be able to zap out energy of any amount of people. It can also multiply the amount, 10 times then what was originally zapped into it. So this baby will be every useful to us. And right now, I am going to go to the ice rink on Main. There will be a lot of people there. I made sure of that."  
  
"And how did you make sure of that?"  
  
"Easy. I made flyers stating that there was going to be a contest today at the rink. And whoever wins, will be able to gradually get a contract with Kinteia Skating Corp. That is the biggest and most famous ice skating company. So as you can tell, everyone will be trying their hardest to get the contract. And when I see that their energy is at it's peek, I will make this baby work."  
  
Black Diamond explained as she walked over to Diamond. She kissed him softly and then vanished. Diamond smiled and left the room.  
  
***********  
  
"Did you hear about this contest?" Mina asked the scouts that afternoon.  
  
"No. What contest?" Amy asked as she continued to type on her computer.  
  
"This skating contest. How about we go and ditch this work."  
  
"Mina how could you? The princess needs us and you want to do some stupid skating?" Raye said in her fiery voice as she got up from looking over various visions.  
  
"Yeah Mina. We are all trying hard to help Serena and you want to go ice-skating? Please stop being so selfish!" Artemis said to her. Mina grumbled under her breath while she concentrated on what needed to be done.  
  
*************  
  
"Welcome everyone. I am B.D. and I work for Kinteia Skating Corp. I hope you have all warmed up. I want you to grab a partner and hit the ice. I will be watching from the top office. Please let me see some energy out there." Black Diamond said. She walked away and through some tunnels as the packed teens and adults got on the ice and started to do numerous amounts of routines.  
  
"This is going so well. In another 3 minutes, their energy will belong to me." Black Diamond said as her eyes flashed. She looked down at the people on the rink giving it their all. She smiled and looked over at the black ball on the side of her. Soon the energy that they needed will be theirs for the taking.  
  
************  
  
"Lita?" A saddened Darien asked. Lita turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong Darien?" She asked.  
  
"Did Diamond really sleep with Serena? I know you know so tell me the truth!" He said. Lita gasped and looked away. The rest of the scouts heard this bit of the conversation and all turned to look at Darien. He looked around at their faces.  
  
"I don't think I can bare to be lied at. Please tell me the truth." Darien said, his voice starting to crack.  
  
"Yes Darien. Serena slept with Diamond." Lita said, looking at the floor.  
  
Darien looked at the scouts and turned away. He got up and left the temple. Lita looked after him and slowly left the room also.  
  
"This isn't good." Raye said silently as she sighed and started to concentrate again, even though tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
***********  
  
"Ok. Their energy is high. Time to steal it." Black Diamond said as she went back down to the ice rink and smiled at the skaters. They didn't notice her and she threw the black ball into the air. "Energy Drain Activate!!!!!" She yelled. A black glow emitted from the ball and slowly the skaters started to slowly get weak. Black Diamond stood there and watched as she laughed. Slowly the skaters fell to the ice, moaning and groaning, as they grew weaker and weaker.  
  
"You will all be a great help to me." Black Diamond said as she looked at the fallen bodies.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm getting vibes you guys." Raye said suddenly. Amy started taping away on her keys as she searched every angle of Tokyo, on her new program on her computer.  
  
"I see where it's from. It's from the ice rink."  
  
"Told ya we should have went there." Mina said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Lets tell the others and hurry over there." Amy ordered.  
  
**************  
  
Black Diamond looked over at the bodies and smiled. It was complete. She had all the energy that she needed for now. She raised her hands and the balls fell into her arms. As she slowly turned around, a fireball whizzed by her head. She sidestepped it and looked to the direction it cam from and saw the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Serena?" Tuxedo Mask said as he slowly walked over to her. He touched her and she glared at him.  
  
"Get off of me." She said sharply as she took his hand and flung him over her shoulder. Darien cried out as he hit the ice with a hard impact.  
  
"Darien!!" The scouts yelled. Black Diamond looked at him and turned her attention back to the scouts.  
  
"Why don't you stupid scouts go home and do homework. I mean, you don't think you can fight me now do you?" Black diamond said as she stared the scouts down.  
  
"Serena, we will not hurt you. Just give the people back their energy and we will all just-"  
  
"Save it Sailor Mars. I don't want to hear your sob story. I came here for one purpose. To get the energy and eventually kill all of you."  
  
"Serena, stop this! Diamond has you under his spell, you wouldn't do this!!" Amy pleaded.  
  
"Oh Mercury please. I am sick and tired of all of you. If I didn't want to be with Diamond, don't you think it would have been harder for him to turn me? I am what I am and I hate all of you. You all teased me; no one loved me enough to take care of me. Diamond does. He satisfies my needs." Black Diamond then turned to Darien, who was slowly getting up. She gave him an evil smile. "He satisfies ALL of my needs." When Darien's face fell she simply smiled and walked away.  
  
"We can't let you leave with that Serena." Lita said as she got in battle position.  
  
"You wanna try and stop me?" Black Diamond said.  
  
"Yeah." Lita said.  
  
"Ok Miss Tomboy. Prepare for a whopping like no other." Black Diamond said as she used her powers to get the ball to the top of the ceiling. It hung there in safety.  
  
"Black Diamond Transformation!" A black bubble formed around her and when it vanished she was in a black lather halter and a black skirt. There was a black ribbon around her waist and a black tiara with diamonds in it on her forehead. Darien stared at her while he looked at Lita.  
  
"Lita, Don't fight her!" Darien said. Lita just got in her position to start an attack. Black Diamond smiled at her and then vanished. When she reappeared she was in back of Lita and she kicked her in the back.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Raye yelled as she rushed forward.  
  
"Mars celestial fire surround!!!" Sailor Mars yelled as she fired her attack. But to her dismay Black Diamond moved out the way and fired her own attack.  
  
"Black Diamonds Ignite!!!" As she called out the attack she posed with her hands spread in front of her. Her palms stretched and black diamonds shout out and started to attack Sailor Mars. Black Diamond kept the attack going but was soon thrown off track when a rose broke the attack.  
  
"Serena cut it out. These are your friends." Tuxedo Mask said. Black Diamond snarled and did a fancy twirl.  
  
"Crystal Bombs Blow!!!!!" Black Diamond yelled as she stopped twirling and threw black round balls at Tuxedo Mask. He was hit by two of them and fell to the ground. His arm was bleeding.  
  
"Aqua Illusion!!" Cried Mercury as she threw her attack.  
  
"Venus love chain, encircle!!" Venus yelled as she wrapped her chain around Black Diamond.  
  
"These attacks tickle me." Black Diamond said as she quickly broke the chain. She rounded her hands together and yelled.  
  
"Black Enigmas!!!!" She yelled. As the attack hit Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask slowly got up and grabbed Black Diamond's arm.  
  
"Serena, please stop this. We love you, I love you." He said. Black Diamond's eyes flashed as she looked at him. Tuxedo Mask hugged her and Black Diamond slowly closed her eyes. His arms felt comfortable and familiar.  
  
"Darien?" She said slowly.  
  
"Serena, are you back to normal?" He asked. Serena pulled away from him slowly and looked at him.  
  
"Serena, I love you." He said. As they got nearer, and their lips got closer, a flashing light shone and Tuxedo Mask was thrown off his feet. Serena looked up and was going to go over to him but was stopped by Diamond's arms encircling her.  
  
"Are you forgetting who you are now? They never liked you Serena. They always thought you were a pest and Darien always felt that you were another girl that had fallen in love with him. He used you. There is no need falling for his game anymore." Diamond said.  
  
"You're right. I can't believe I almost did that. Thank you."  
  
"Just get the stuff and let's go."  
  
"You are not leaving with her!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
"I think it's best to get more energy." Black Diamond said. She raised her hands high.  
  
"Energy Drain Activate!!!!!!!!" Black Diamond yelled. Soon all the sailor scouts' energy started to get drained away. After a few more minutes, they were completely whipped out. Black Diamond got the ball, and then her and Diamond Vanished back to their headquarters. 


End file.
